Digimon Xros Wars: The Neo Xros Heart!
by matthew.t.bean.1
Summary: A young boy descended from Taiki has found a Digimon lying on the ground, almost deleted, and it turned out to be a blast from the past! Could this lead to a new friendship, or another conflict?
1. Memory of Shoutmon

It's been millennia since the Cross Wars and the defeat of Quartzmon, and another threat is rising into the Digital World. But with Taiki and his friends gone, it's up to a new Digi-Destined. His name is Matthew Mame. Oddly enough, he is the fifth generation descendant of Taiki. So he keeps seeing things in his head. Seeing things, to be more precise, related to Taiki's partner, a creature called a Digimon. The Digimon he sees in his head is called Shoutmon. It could be he's seeing things related to the stories that he was told by his parents and friends about the Digital World and the Cross Wars. Soon, on the way home, Matthew ran into one of the "Digimon". It looked like a tiny red dinosaur that was lying flat on the ground after a fight, and it had headphones on with crowns at the center of each side. Could this be the Digimon he was seeing? Could this be Shoutmon?


	2. Helping Shoutmon

"Hey..." Matthew said. "Are you okay?" The Digimon was close to its deletion. "I've only got little time left..." said the Digimon... "Will you help me?" Being the compassionate boy Matthew was he'd never turn down a cry for help. "I'd be glad to help. But please tell me your name." The Digimon was kind enough to tell its name. "It's Shoutmon." Matthew wasn't surprised. He knew this before. History repeats itself. He thought. "I'll help you." He said out loud, kneeling to his feet. "Your Majesty." As he was told, Shoutmon was the Digital King, ruling over all of the Digimon. How does he know? Shoutmon thought. A vortex opened soon after and a strange device that looked like the one Taiki used against Bagra and Quartzmon came out. "A Cross Loader?" Matthew said. He examined it for a few seconds and was soon surprised when he saw what was written. "Kudou..." He read. "This was from the Quartzmon battle! Shodai Taiki must've passed this down to me..." He said soon after. "Your Majesty!" he called to Shoutmon. "If you come in here, you'll be safe!" Shoutmon decided to crawl his way to the Cross Loader and as he drew closer, Matthew brought the Cross Loader into his reach. Soon Shoutmon entered the Cross Loader and another vortex opened. "I guess I should go in..." And he did. Matthew's friends came close and tried to stop him, but the vortex closed before they could reach him. On the other side of the vortex, he saw more Digimon on the verge of deletion by another Digimon. "Delete! Delete!" said the Digimon. "Is 'Delete!' all he can say?" Matthew said. "Ironically it is." A Digimon with drills on its body, including the tip of its tail, said. "You're Dorulumon, aren't you?" Matthew said. "He must be possessed by something." Another Digimon that looks like a walking microphone said. "And you must be Ballistamon!" Matthew said. "Hey!" Shoutmon said inside the Cross Loader. "How come you know everyone else's names, but not mine?" Matthew kind of didn't believe it at first, so he let him out of the Cross Loader and explained. "My parents and friends told me stories about you and the Digimon. I didn't know who you were at first, though..." He said. "Wait..." Shoutmon said. "Your parents told you?" "Yes. And I keep seeing things... Things related to Shodai Taiki's past..." Shoutmon was shocked at hearing Shodai Taiki. Taiki... It can't be! He thought. "You said you saw things related to the past?" Shoutmon said out loud. "Yes. Shodai Taiki's past." Matthew said. That's strange. Shoutmon thought. I wonder if he saw me in there... "Either way, we have to stop the Digimon. There's something in his head causing some disturbance in his programming! We have to get it out of there!" Matthew said. And so they used the proper technique. "I'm pretty sure it went like this..."


	3. Matthew's First Digi-Cross!

"If I turn this dial here..." Matthew said. "That should do it. Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Digi-Cross!" And the merger proceeded as planned. Both Shoutmon and Ballistamon shouted "Digi-Cross!" as they fused together. "Hmm... Something seems wrong." Matthew said. "The fusion isn't complete yet..." He added. "Let's see if I can complete it! Turn the dial... Incomplete Shoutmon Fusion! Dorulumon! Digi-Cross!" And so the fused Shoutmon and Ballistamon, along with Dorulumon, fused together. "It's done!" Matthew said. "The Digi-Cross is complete!" Matthew had heard of this fusion before, but he couldn't place his thinking fingers on what it was... Then he saw a star shaped Digimon. "A Starmon. In that case..." Matthew said. Some pick like Digimon came in to help Starmon. "Turn the dial again... Starmon! Pickmons! Digi-Cross!" Five Pickmons piled on top of the Starmon forming a sword. Matthew grabbed the bottom of the fused Starmon and Pickmons, which Matthew had also heard of. "A Star Sword!" Matthew said, preparing himself for battle. "I'll draw its fire, then you deliver the final blow!" The Shoutmon Fusion agreed, and Matthew charged at the attacking Digimon. He swung the Star Sword many times, but... "Argh! Not a scratch!" He said. Soon, the Digimon Matthew charged at prepared for an attack. "Now!" Matthew shouted. "Victorize Boomerang!" The Shoutmon Fusion shouted, unleashing its attack, a V shaped boomerang. It threw the boomerang and it restored the Digimon to normal. "The Digimon's not attacking anymore..." Matthew said. "We did it... Um... I've heard of this fusion before, but I can't place my thinking fingers on the name..." "If you want a refresher, here's the info." The Shoutmon Fusion gave Matthew a picture of the Shoutmon Fusion carrying the Star Sword with a longer blade during the Cross Wars. "Now I remember!" Matthew said! "This picture... It's Shoutmon Cross 3 carrying the Star Sword..." He added. "You're..." He began to shout. "You're Shoutmon Cross 3!" "That's right." Shoutmon Cross 3 said as he began to defuse. "And that picture... It's not just Shoutmon Cross 3 carrying a Star Sword." Shoutmon said. "It isn't?" Matthew said. "Then that means..." "Yes." Shoutmon said. "It's me as Shoutmon Cross 4. I had other forms like this one." "I've heard of them." Matthew said. "Cross 4 Knight, Cross 4 Beelzebub, and Cross 4 Spada." Shoutmon was intrigued. "Looks like your parents told you a lot." He said. "They did." Matthew replied. "They even told me the stories of the Cross Wars and how you defeated Bagra." He added. He kneeled down bowing his head soon after. "You make a great king, Your Majesty." Shoutmon kind of didn't like all the groveling. "Just call me Shoutmon, like you did during the Digi-Cross." He said. Matthew nodded then said "Okay, then... Shoutmon-Oh." At least he said my name... Shoutmon thought.


	4. The New Threat!

"I've decided what to name our new team!" Matthew said, forming a new team. "Team?" Dorulumon said. "I work alone, pal." Just as he was about to walk away, Matthew grabs his tail. "Well, I beg to differ, Dorulumon..." He said. What am I saying? He thought. There's no "I" in "team"... "Wow. Two idioms in a row. Who writes this stuff?" Shoutmon said. "Anyway, our team shall be called 'Neo Xros Heart' in honor and memory of Shodai Taiki!" Matthew said. "Strange... I was thinking 'New Xros Heart'..." Shoutmon said. "But let's go with your idea." Dorulumon decided to stay after hearing Shodai Taiki. "I agree. Let the team be called 'Neo Xros Heart'." Ballistamon only nodded in agreement. "Very well then." Matthew said. "'Neo Xros Heart' it is!" Everyone cheered in happiness, and soon came a Digimon that looked like an elderly man. "Jijimon I presume?" Matthew said. "If you guys are forming a new team, then count me in! It's been awhile since I've been on an adventure." Jijimon said. Soon came a Digimon that looked like a little turtle. "Me too!" said the Digimon. "Ah, you must be Chibi Tortomon!" Matthew said. "That's me!" Chibi Tortomon said. "So..." Matthew said. "What's the new threat?" "Well... It's a human trying to steal my throne..." Shoutmon said. "He's building strange towers all over to prevent Shoutmon from evolving!" Could this human be another Digimon Emperor... Matthew thought. ...working under a reincarnated Myotismon's control? Soon, a fossil type dinosaur Digimon appeared. "Skull Greymon!" Matthew said. Wow. Shoutmon thought. This guy knows a lot about Digimon... "There had to be something causing him to act like this. Soon a human with a grey dinosaur Digimon approached. "That's a normal Greymon!" Matthew said. Soon he got cocky. "Too bad alone it's not gonna win against Skull Greymon!" The human with the Greymon didn't let Matthew's cockiness provoke him. Instead, the human proved Matthew wrong. The human scoffed and then... "Greymon..." The human said. "Mail Birdramon... Cyberdramon... Digi-Cross..." First Mail Birdramon equips himself as armor onto Greymon, then Cyberdramon turned into a rocket cannon which the fused Greymon equipped. "Metal Greymon... and the Cyber Launcher!" Matthew said. "You're the great granddaughter of Kiriha Aonuma... Kiba Aonuma!" Everyone gasped except Kiba and Metal Greymon. "He's right. I am Kiba Aonuma, great granddaughter of Kiriha Aonuma, and General of the Blue Pride Army." Everyone was shocked to hear there was another team. "Blue Pride Army?" They all said. "Kiba, that's impossible! Your great grandfather left you stranded in the Digital World when you were a baby!" Matthew said. "That may be true..." Kiba said. "But Greymon found and raised me." So that's what happened... Matthew thought. "I'm the General of the Neo Xros Heart Army." He said. Kiba scoffed. "Doesn't really have any value anymore, does it?" she said. "Speak for yourself!" Matthew said cockily. "Doesn't matter." Kiba said. "We have a Skull Greymon to take out! Metal Greymon, Cyber Gigantic Launcher!" Metal Greymon nodded in agreement and launched its attack. Before you know it, Skull Greymon was turned back into a normal Greymon with something stuck in its head. "That cog there! Extract it!" And Metal Greymon extracted the cog. "A cog..." Matthew said. "Another Viral Cog bites the dust..." Kiba said. "Viral Cog?" Matthew said. "Yes. It's a creation that was made by someone who calls herself 'Amano no Tensei'..." Kiba said. "Amano no Tensei?" Matthew said. "That means she's proclaiming herself as the reincarnation of Nene Amano." Everyone except Matthew, Kiba, and Metal Greymon were shivering in fear. "Nene..." Ballistamon said. "Reincarnated..." Dorulumon said. "It gives me goose bumps, seeing Nene as a zombie..." Shoutmon said. "Shoutmon-Oh, I don't think this 'Amano no Tensei' is some sort of zombie." Matthew said. "I think it's more a descendant of Nene who looks exactly like her." "We don't know for sure." Kiba said." "Either way..." Matthew said. "We must be on our guard. We can't let this 'Amano no Tensei' get the better of us." Meanwhile, in a distant area in the Digital World... "Your tea, as requested, Amano-sama." a Digimon servant said. "I told you, it's Tensei-sama!" said a young girl. She raised her little finger and drank her tea. "Thank you." she said. "So how is my empire doing so far?" "40 areas are currently under your control, Tensei-sama." said the servant. "Excellent. At this rate, I'll have the entire Digital World in my grip! I'll be Digimon Empress! And as for Blue Pride?" "They freed Skull Greymon..." Soon, vein marks appeared on the young girl's forehead. "Kiba freed Skull Greymon from my control? Get me more tea and more Viral Cogs! I want more Digimon under my control!" She yelled. "But Tensei-sama..." said the servant. "I want more Digimon under my control, now! Now! NOW!" The young girl was throwing a tantrum. "Not again..." said the servant. Apparently, this wasn't the first tantrum that the young girl threw. "I'll get to it right away, Tensei-sama..." The servant said. The young girl calmed down instantly. "I want this done by 2 weeks." She said. "It'll only take 1 and a half." said the servant. "Get to it." said the young girl. "You're Amano no Tensei-sama." said the servant. Everything is falling into place... Amano no Tensei thought. I'll have the Digimon from every area in my control, and soon, that annoying Shoutmon will no longer rule the Digital World, but I will! "Digimon Imperialness, here I come!" She said then laughed maniacally.


	5. Shoutmon's Village Attacked!

"So that's her desire..." Matthew said. "Yes. And if she succeeds, she'll reawaken a Digimon from the past." "Bagra!" Matthew said. "Worse." Kiba said. "She'll revive Myotismon!" Everyone gasped except Matthew. "What'd you say?" Matthew said in shock. "Yes. But in order to do that..." Matthew knew the key. "She needs the Code Crown." He said. "But it's impossible to obtain it if it's inside Shoutmon." "It's more than possible." Kiba said. "It's deadly. If she obtains the Code Crown, Shoutmon will be deleted." Matthew began to cry, but then he remembered something. When one dies, another lives. "I'm fine. I won't let Amano no Tensei get the Code Crown anyway!" He said. "Good." Shoutmon said. "Because I won't let her get the Code Crown either." Matthew and Shoutmon agreed, it was up to them to keep the Code Crown safe, and the Digital World be restored to normal. Soon an explosion was seen. "My village!" Shoutmon shouted. "Let's hurry!" Matthew said as he ran to the Village of Smiles. When they made it, they saw a familiar friend. Familiar, that is, to both Matthew and Shoutmon. "Beelzebumon!" Matthew said. "Strange seeing you here." Shoutmon said. "No time! We must Digi-Cross!" Beelzebumon said. "Right!" Matthew said. He turned the dial on his Cross Loader. "Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Dorulumon! Beelzebumon! Digi-Cross!" They all shouted "Digi-Cross!" as they fused together. "Now for the finishing touch..." Matthew turned the dial again. "Starmon! Pickmons! Digi-Cross!" 12 Pickmons gathered on top of Starmon forming a long sword. Together Matthew and the fused Shoutmon shouted "Shoutmon Cross 4 B!" and afterwards, Matthew jumped onto Shoutmon X4B's back like a horse. "Let's do this, Shoutmon X4B!" Matthew said. "Better hold on tight!" Shoutmon X4B said. And Matthew did hold on tight. "Star Blade Celestial Strike!" Shoutmon X4B shouted, unleashing an attack. There was nothing in the Digimon's head. "So, it's an evil Digimon..." Matthew said. "In that case, delete it!" He shouted. "Right!" Shoutmon X4B said. He used the Star Blade Celestial Strike again, and it deleted the evil Digimon. "We're not done yet." Matthew said. Another Digimon approached and this one did have something stuck in its head. Along with that, a golden sparrow like Digimon came flying across. "Sparrowmon?" Matthew and Shoutmon X4B said. "Come on! Let's free this Digimon!" Sparrowmon said. Matthew and Shoutmon X4B nodded in agreement, and Matthew jumped off Shoutmon X4B, readying another Digi-Cross by turning the dial on his Cross Loader. "Shoutmon Cross 4 Beelzebub! Sparrowmon!" And everyone shouted "Digi-Cross!" as Shoutmon X4B and Sparrowmon fused together. Then Matthew and Shoutmon X4B, now fused with Sparrowmon, shouted "Shoutmon Cross 5 B!" and Shoutmon X5B granted Matthew a ride on his shoulder. "Let's go!" Matthew said. And Shoutmon X5B destroyed the Viral Cog, restoring the Digimon to normal. "We did it!" Matthew said. "Destroying Viral Cogs to restore a Digimon's programming..." Kiba said, approaching Shoutmon X5B. "Pathetic and weak." Matthew growled. Unlike Kiba, cocky words always provoked him. "Why you..." He said, grinding his teeth. "Matthew, calm down." Shoutmon X5B said, defusing. "We just won a fight against Amano no Tensei." Shoutmon said. "True, Shoutmon-Oh." Matthew said. "But I fear this. A new war is about to begin..."


	6. Travel to Another Zone!

Soon came a Digimon that looked like a Terra Cotta figurine. "Shakkoumon!" Matthew said. "There's something happening in the Sky Zone!" Shakkoumon said. "And we need your help!" Never one to turn down a cry for help... "Right away!" Matthew said. "But how do we get to the...?" "Never doubt the Shout!" Shoutmon said. "Shoutmon-Oh!" Matthew said. "Zone Transfer!" Shoutmon shouted. And a portal opened leading to the Sky Zone. When everyone reached the Sky Zone... "The whole area is covered in darkness again..." Matthew said. "How does he know?" Shakkoumon said. Soon, Kiba approached. "It's Demi Devimon's work." She said. "Well, if it isn't the Blue Pride. Or should I say Blue Flare?" Matthew said. Everyone gasped except Shoutmon. "What do you mean 'Blue Flare'?" Shoutmon asked. "Blue Pride is simply Blue Flare with one word changed!" Matthew said. "How dare you?" Kiba said. Matthew knew what provoked Kiba the whole time. "Blue Pride was one of my great grandfather's decisions on what to name his team a long time ago. But he rejected it! My great grandfather was foolish not to pick Blue Pride." "Remember something? He had your parents strand you in the Digital World when you were a baby!" "I actually got used to the Digi-Bites, now that you mention it..." Kiba said quietly. "Enough!" Shakkoumon said. "This is a world of peace." "You're right." Matthew said. Kiba only scoffed. "Anyway, we have to find Demi Devimon, and see if he can stop this." "Or we can stop him ourselves." Kiba said. "He won't work for us!" Matthew said. "Wrong option, little boy." Kiba said. "We delete him. Matthew nodded in agreement. "He's an evil Digimon, and must be deleted!" So the two Generals turned the dials on their Cross Loaders. "Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Dorulumon!" Matthew shouted. "Greymon... Mail Birdramon..." Kiba said softly. Matthew shouted while Kiba said softly "Double Cross!" and the five Digimon shouted "Double Cross!" as they began their Digi-Crosses. "Shoutmon Cross 3!" Shoutmon shouted having merged with Ballistamon and Dorulumon. "Metal Greymon!" Greymon shouted having fused with Mail Birdramon. Then Metal Greymon fused with Shoutmon X3. "Shoutmon Cross 3 GM!" Matthew and Shoutmon X3 shouted having fused with Metal Greymon, while Kiba said the same softly. Together, the three made for the home base of Demi Devimon! "What the...?" Demi Devimon said. "How did you three get in here?" "Stop the darkness!" Matthew said. "Or we will delete you." Kiba finished. Demi Devimon laughed evilly. "You think I'm gonna listen to you? Demi Devimon, evolve to Devimon!" He did just that. Kiba was scared. "We're not scared of you!" Matthew said. But Kiba begged to differ, as she shook in her boots, because she met a Devimon when she was a little girl, and the Greymon who raised her wasn't there. She was afraid, and screamed. She became afraid of Devimon ever since that day. "Um... Kiba?" Matthew said. "Are you okay?" Shoutmon X3GM asked. But Kiba didn't answer, and instead she ran away, causing Shoutmon X3GM to separate into Shoutmon X3 and Metal Greymon. "Looks like without Kiba, the fusion is unstable." Matthew said. "I'll talk to her." Metal Greymon said. "Well, we're the only ones left now..." Shoutmon X3 said. "Here's some help." Matthew said. He turned the dial on his Cross Loader. "Shoutmon X3! Sparrowmon! Digi-Cross!" They both shouted "Digi-Cross!" and fused together. "Le Finale Grande! Starmon! Pickmons! Digi-Cross!" Starmon and the Pickmons formed the long blade Star Sword and Shoutmon X3, fused with Sparrowmon equipped it onto him. "Shoutmon X3, you have now become..." Matthew said. "Shoutmon Cross 5!" Matthew and Shoutmon shouted together! "You wanna fight, do you?" Devimon said. "Have at me, then!" He then rose to the sky!


	7. Battle in the Sky!

As Devimon took to the skies, Shoutmon X5 followed suit. "Go, Shoutmon X5! Expel the darkness from the heavens!" Matthew said. And as they unleashed their attacks, Shoutmon X5's proved superior, but not enough to defeat Devimon. It soon evolved again. "Neo Devimon!" Said the evolved Devimon. "I'm much stronger now! Will you be able to win?" "Man..." Matthew said. "How can we win against a Neo Devimon?" Help arrives soon after those words. "Beelzebumon to the rescue again!" Matthew said. "In that case... Shoutmon X5! Beelzebumon! Digi-Cross!" Matthew said. Shoutmon X5 and Beelzebumon both shouted "Digi-Cross!" as they fused together to become Shoutmon X5B once more! "Let's do this, Shoutmon X5B. We can win now." Shoutmon X5B nodded in agreement. "You're freaks! You'll never win against Amano no Tensei-sama!" "Have you ever taken into consideration..." Shoutmon X5B said. "...that Amano no Tensei would be the descendant of Nene Amano?" Matthew finished. "Lies!" Neo Devimon said. "You're just lying!" "This shows the truth! Shoutmon X5B, attack!" Shoutmon X5B complied. "Burst Dash Stream!" He shouted, unleashing his attack. "Neo Devimon was deleted at last, but something was left behind. "A crest?" Matthew said. "It's the Crest of Courage!" Shoutmon X5B said. "We'll need it!" Matthew said, knowing the power that the crest could give to Shoutmon. Shoutmon X5B then descended to the ground and defused. Kiba returned to Neo Devimon's lair. "Is he gone?" She said. "Yeah. Shoutmon X5B deleted him." Matthew said. "That little squirt?" Kiba said. "Wait a minute. You worked with Beelzebumon? Ever since I was little, he taught me not to be afraid when you look down." "Sounds good to hear!" Matthew said. "Actually, she should've told us that last chapter!" Shoutmon said. "I know he's talking to Kiba, but what are chapters?" Matthew whispered to Dorulumon. "I don't really know myself..." Dorulumon said. "Either way, peace is restored to the Sky Zone, right?" Matthew said. "Not quite." Kiba said. She then points to a strange tower. "Dark Spires, they're called." She said. "Shoutmon can't evolve in a Zone, no thanks to those." "Then let's take them down!" Matthew said. "Not so fast!" Kiba said. "They're rigged with traps. Even if we ram in there, we'll be deleted if we trigger just one." She's right. Matthew thought. Someone has to get past those traps and destroy the Spire from the inside. Then everyone looked at Greymon. Everyone, that is, except Kiba, who disagreed with the thoughts. "Not Greymon! Anyone but Greymon!" She said. Well, we can't use Shoutmon, because then the Code Crown will be extracted... Matthew thought. "My decision is Sparrowmon!" Matthew said.


	8. The Dark Spire Destroyed!

And Sparrowmon slickly flew through all of the traps without triggering at least one. She knew how to get past them. "Wow..." Matthew said. "She flew through all of those traps like they were nothing..." Shoutmon said. Sparrowmon soon destroyed the Dark Spire! "Such a powerful tower, destroyed in one fell swoop..." Matthew said. Soon, Amano no Tensei appeared. "Not bad destroying one of my Dark Spires..." She said. "But don't think it's over. I have more Zones under my control, and I'll have that Zone back soon. You annoying Shoutmon. I'm tired of you ruling the Digital World. It's time for me to step up! I'm taking the throne!" She laughed maniacally after she made her speech, then disappeared. "Not on your life, Amano-tane!" Matthew said. "A holographic message." Shoutmon said. "She's not here." Ballistamon said. "Well, at least we know she'll be back for this Zone." Matthew said. "Pathetic, trying to take the same Zone back." Kiba said. "Coming from someone who's scared of a Devimon..." Matthew said cockily. Soon, Kiba began to shiver again. "Looks like I found out another thing that makes you tick! It's that Devimon creep isn't it!" Matthew said, still cocky. Kiba ran soon after. "Nice going, Matthew!" Shoutmon said sarcastically. "You just scared someone who had her pride on the line!" He explained. Soon, another Devimon came, and Matthew was startled. "I'm not the only one with their pride on the line!" He said, pointing at the Devimon. Shoutmon jumped and screamed. "Take flight and fight, Shoutmon!" Matthew said. "Right!" Shoutmon said. "Shoutmon! Sparrowmon! Starmon! Pickmons! Digi-Cross!" Matthew shouted. They all shouted "Digi-Cross!" as Sparrowmon, Starmon, and the Pickmons fused to form Shoutmon's equipment. "Star Sword and Jet Sparrow!" Shoutmon shouted. And Shoutmon flew off to face the Devimon. The Devimon was silent as a rock. "Not gonna talk, huh?" Shoutmon said. "Well, let's see if the readers can handle this!" Matthew raised his shoulders. He didn't know what Shoutmon was talking about. "Now, Sparrowmon!" Shoutmon said. And the Jet Sparrow detached from Shoutmon as he readied his Star Sword! "Star Sword Attack!" Shoutmon said. The attack deleted the Devimon. But something was left behind. "The Crest of Friendship?" Shoutmon said. "We have what we need now!" Matthew said. Shoutmon gasped, in surprise. He didn't know those two crests were the key to Shoutmon's evolution. "Now, I'll place the two crests into the Cross Loader..." Matthew said, doing just that. Then a golden light emanated from Shoutmon. "Shoutmon, evolve to Omega Shoutmon!" Matthew and Shoutmon said together. "Omega Shoutmon... The power of Omnimon passed down to Shoutmon..." Kiba said. "If only my Greymon could evolve..."


	9. The Polluted Lake Zone!

After the battle in the Sky Zone, Neo Xros Heart decided to travel to the Lake Zone to pay a visit to an old friend, according to Shoutmon. But when they got there, they saw polluted water all over! "The whole place is..." Matthew said. When Matthew saw the pollution spreading across the lake, it reminded him of Earth's 3 R's... "Reduce, Reuse, Recycle..." Matthew said. Everyone turned to Matthew. "What does that mean?" Shoutmon said. "Some people think Earth only has one R. That's only half true." Matthew replied. "Wait a minute. Earth has more than one R?" Shoutmon said. "I think he means it's only spelled with one R, Shoutmon." Ballistamon said. "Your assumptions are correct, Ballistamon." Matthew said. "There are three R's in Earth, and they symbolize the protection of my planet's environment." He added. "Three R's in Earth?" Shoutmon said. "Now I'm confused..." "Didn't you hear what he said? The three R's symbolize the protection of Earth's environment!" Dorulumon said. "Another correction!" Matthew said to Dorulumon. "Reduce..." Matthew said. "Reuse..." Ballistamon added. "And Recycle..." Dorulumon finished. "You guys are confusing me with all of this!" Shoutmon said. "Sorry about that, Shoutmon-Oh." Matthew said. He soon noticed someone approaching. "We've got company!" He said. The "someone" who approached was none other than... "Beelzebumon!" Matthew said. Beelzebumon pointed at the shore of the lake. "Over there. Trouble." He said. "We're on it!" Matthew said, running to the lake shore. There they saw a Digimon covered in knights' armor, along with several more small Digimon resembling pawns. "It's Knightmon and some Pawn Chessmons!" Matthew said. "How much research has he done on us?" Shoutmon said to himself. "Who is he talking to?" Ballistamon said. Dorulumon just mumbled "I don't know". "We'll have to deal with them together!" Matthew said. He turned the dial on his Cross Loader. "Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Dorulumon! Starmon and Pickmons! Knightmon and Pawn Chessmons! Digi-Cross!" Matthew shouted. The Digimon all shouted "Digi-Cross!"as they fused together to form Shoutmon X4 and a shield. "Shoutmon Cross 4 Knight!" Matthew and Shoutmon shouted together. "Ready yourself!" Matthew said. "For Neo Xros Heart!" Shoutmon said. "Burning Star Crusher!" Matthew and Shoutmon shouted together. They found out there was nothing in the Digimon's head and it was deleted. "Another evil Digimon..." Matthew said. "Bummer..." Shoutmon said. "Well, we can't even get anything to drink, taking into consideration the lake water's polluted." Matthew said. Soon Shoutmon X4K defused and Blue Pride arrived. "Amano no Tensei showed up trying to take over the Sky Zone again..." Kiba said. "She took over the Lake Zone and polluted the water..." Matthew said. "I never thought she'd stoop that low." Kiba said. And soon after, a wizard Digimon came out of Kiba's Cross Loader. "Is that Wisemon?" Matthew said. "Yes..." Kiba said. "And he is going to help me win this war." "Not so fast. I think we may have a solution here. We need teamwork for this one, because here comes another evil Digimon!" Matthew said. "Hmph... I prefer to work alone." Kiba said. Knightmon was not convinced. "Wisemon, you disagree with her, correct?" He said. "I disagree with her, but I must follow her orders." Wisemon said. The evil digimon revealed itself as a female Devimon. "Lady Devimon!" Kiba said. "You always proclaimed yourself superior to me! Well, here's where you're wrong!" She shouted, turning the dial on her Cross Loader. "Greymon! Mailbirdramon! Digi-Cross!" She shouted. The two Digimon shouted "Digi-Cross!" as they fused to become Metal Greymon. "We Double Crossed before. Why not again?" Matthew said. "I always wanted to see what Knightmon's true power was about. Now's that chance." Matthew made a point. "You're right." Kiba said. "Ready your Loader, boy. We're Double Crossing again!" Matthew smiled and let some tears out. "I can't believe I'm hearing this..." He said. "Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Dorulumon!" Matthew shouted. "Metal Greymon!" Kiba shouted. "Double Cross!" Matthew and Kiba shouted together. The Digimon all shouted "Double Cross!" as they fused into Shoutmon X3GM once more. "Knightmon!" Matthew shouted. "Wisemon!" Kiba shouted. "Double Cross!" The two Digimon shouted "Double Cross!" as Wisemon changed into a sword with wings on its hilt. "Knightmon! Wise Sword Mode!" Matthew and Kiba, along with Knightmon, shouted together. "I think that's perfect." Kiba said. "Now we're ready to take down Lady Devimon!" Matthew said.


	10. Teamwork from Two! Defeat Lady Devimon!

"Go, Shoutmon X3GM!" Matthew said. "Go, Knightmon Wise Sword Mode!" Kiba said. And the two attacked Lady Devimon. There were two against one, so she couldn't dodge out of the way. "Brilliance Dagger!", Shoutmon X3GM shouted. "Wise Sword!" Knightmon shouted vigorously. The two attacked Lady Devimon with tremendous strength. Lady Devimon, however, was not yet defeated. She was only severed by one arm. "It's not over..." Beelzebumon said. "Beelzebumon..." Matthew said. "I guess we have to settle this thing." Beelzebumon said. "Right!" Matthew said. "Cross Open!" Matthew said. "What are you doing?" Kiba said. And Shoutmon X3GM split into Shoutmon X3 and Metal Greymon. "Why are you doing this?" She then looked at Beelzebumon. "Beelzebumon... You're..." She said. "You want to..." "Yes. I want to help them." Beelzebumon said. "If that's your wish, Beelzebumon." Kiba said. "Deckerdramon! Come forth!" And a crocodile type Digimon came out of Kiba's Cross Loader. "You summoned me?" Deckerdramon said. "Yes." She pointed at Lady Devimon. "That's our target. I'll Digi-Cross you with Metal Greymon." Deckerdramon nodded in agreement. "Metal Greymon! Deckerdramon! Digi-Cross!" Kiba shouted. Metal Greymon and Deckerdramon shouted "Digi-Cross!" as they fused together. "Decker Greymon!" The fused Metal Greymon said, having fused with Deckerdramon. "We'll need your power too, Beelzebumon!" Matthew said. "Shoutmon X3! Starmon and Pickmons! Beelzebumon!" Matthew shouted. "Digi-Cross!" Everyone shouted "Digi-Cross!" as they fused to become Shoutmon X4B again. Lady Devimon was not shocked. She was instead flattered. "Such power can't defeat me..." She said. Matthew scoffed. "Or so you think." He said, getting cocky again. He had another trick up his sleeve. "Shoutmon X4B, Cross Open!" And Shoutmon X4B split into its six fusion units. "Shoutmon! Evolve to Omega Shoutmon!" Matthew shouted, and Shoutmon evolved into Omega Shoutmon. "Omega Shoutmon, Dorulu Cannon Cross Up!" Matthew shouted, and Dorulumon transformed into the Dorulu Cannon. "We have to combine our attacks to defeat Lady Devimon!" Matthew said to Kiba. "Right. Decker Greymon, your target is Lady Devimon!" Kiba said. "Same target, Omega Shoutmon!" Matthew said. Combining attacks, are we? Omega Shoutmon thought. "You got it, Matthew!" Omega Shoutmon said. "Lock on target..." Decker Greymon and Omega Shoutmon said together. "Dorulu Cannon, fire!" Matthew and Omega Shoutmon shouted together. "Mail Birdra Launcher, fire!" Kiba shouted as Decker Greymon roared. The two attacks combined powers and collided with Lady Devimon. Bull's eye, right in the chest! "We did it!" Everyone said. But Kiba looked down, depressed. "Still upset about Greymon not being able to evolve?" Matthew said. "Yeah..." Kiba said. She wasn't in the mood to say anything rude. "Don't just give up like that! You have to have faith." Matthew said. "Faith..." Kiba said. "You're right! One day my Greymon will evolve. I just need to have faith in myself and Greymon!" But then something came from out of Kiba's chest. "The Crest of Hope..." Kiba said. And two Digimon approached. "Skull Knightmon..." Matthew said. "And Deadly Axemon..." Kiba said. "Skull Knightmon... Deadly Axemon... Digi-Cross..." A voice echoed. "That voice..." Matthew said. "Amano no Tensei." Kiba said. "Reveal yourself, Amano-shison!" Matthew said. "How dare you address Tensei-sama that way?" Said the fused Skull Knightmon. "Axe Knightmon." Kiba said. "Oh, no... We have to do something..." Kiba inserted the Crest of Hope into the Cross Loader, and a golden light enveloped Greymon. "Greymon, evolve!" Greymon was enveloped in a golden armor. "Gold Digizoid armor..." Matthew said. "He's evolved..." Omega Shoutmon said, before devolving into his previous form. "Zeke Greymon..." Matthew and Shoutmon said together. "Shoutmon, evolve! It's time for another Double Xros!" Shoutmon evolved into Omega Shoutmon again, and Matthew ran to Kiba. "It's time." Kiba nodded in agreement. "Omega Shoutmon!" Matthew shouted. "Zeke Greymon!" Kiba shouted. "Double Cross!" Matthew and Kiba shouted together. Omega Shoutmon and Zeke Greymon both shouted "Double Cross!" as they fused together. "Shoutmon Double Cross!" Matthew, Kiba, and the fused Omega Shoutmon said together. It was time to fight to free the Lake Zone.


	11. Shoutmon DX Reborn!

"Shoutmon DX returns!" Shoutmon DX said. "Omega Shoutmon..." Matthew said. "And Zeke Greymon..." Kiba said. "The power of two, becoming one!" Matthew and Kiba shouted together. Amano no Tensei's voice echoed as she laughed maniacally. "Foolish thoughts... Axe Knightmon, attack them!" She said. "As you wish, Tensei-sama." Axe Knightmon said, unleashing an attack. "Treason Vortex!" Axe Knightmon said, spinning it's Twin Spear with both it's hands. "We're getting sucked in!" Matthew said. "This doesn't look good..." Shoutmon DX said. "Attack the Spear!" Matthew said. "Trident Jusfang!" Shoutmon DX shouted, unleashing his attack, slicing through the Twin Spear's vortex. "How did he...?" Axe Knightmon said. "Tensei-sama..." "I will lend you the strength you need." And another Skull Greymon, along with a skeletal demon type Digimon appeared. "Axe Knightmon! Skull Greymon! Skull Satamon! Digi-Cross!" Amano no Tensei shouted as Skull Greymon and Skull Satamon fused into Axe Knightmon's new equipment. "Super Dark Knightmon!" Matthew and Kiba said. "In that case, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, and Pickmons! Digi-Cross with Shoutmon DX!" Matthew shouted. "Same here! Show them our power!" Kiba shouted. And the Digimon all shouted "Digi-Cross!" as they initiated a new fusion. "Shoutmon Cross Six!" Matthew, Kiba, and Shoutmon DX, having fused with the others, shouted together. "This is amazing..." Shoutmon said. "Attack with Six Victorize!" Matthew shouted. "Right! Six Victorize!" Shoutmon X6 shouted. Super Dark Knightmon didn't have enough power to resist the attack, so he was separated. The Skull Greymon and Skull Satamon were deleted. "Tensei-sama..." Axe Knightmon said... "That's enough, Axe Knightmon. Return before you are deleted as well." Amano no Tensei said. "As you wish..." Axe Knightmon did as ordered. "You haven't won yet... I'll be back to take this Zone. Just wait..." "Not gonna happen, Amano-shison!" Matthew shouted. "Descendant? How dare you address me that way? I am Amano no Tensei, the future Digimon Empress! That annoying Shoutmon can't rule this world forever..." Amano no Tensei said. "Hey, who are you calling annoying?" Shoutmon X6 shouted. "Looks like someone's angry. Heh. As I would expect from someone who shouts all the time." Amano no Tensei said. "Why don't you come and say that to my face?" Shoutmon X6 shouted as he defused to Shoutmon DX, then to Omega Shoutmon, and then returned to his original form. "I would, but unlike some girls, I'm more of a lady." Amano no Tensei said. Kiba wasn't moved, but she didn't get upset. The Lake Zone's water cleared up soon after. "Here's the water. Hope you're thirsty." Amano no Tensei said. "Because it'll be the last sip you'll ever get." Matthew scoffed. It wasn't over yet... But they had to move on to protect the next Zone.


	12. Swords and Spears and Shinobi! Oh My!

Soon, Neo Xros Heart made their way to the Shinobi Zone, but it looked different. "There's not just ninja stars..." Shoutmon said. "I know. There's swords all over, too." Matthew said. "What took you so long?" Said a cocky voice. "Now that's a voice I recognize." Shoutmon said. Soon, a Digimon that looked half angel, and half demon came out. "And that's a Digimon I recognize!" Matthew said. "How many of us does this guy know? Huh? Don't just sit there, reading this story! Answer!" Shoutmon said. "Get back!" Said a familiar voice. "That's..." Shoutmon said. "Spadamon!" Matthew said. "Seriously, people! How many of these guys does he know! Answer me!" Shoutmon said. "Um, Shoutmon-Oh..." Matthew said. "Who exactly..." "Are you talking to?" Dorulumon finished. "Nobody special..." Shoutmon said. "Long time no see, Spadamon!" Shoutmon said. "Indeed." Spadamon said. "But we'll talk later. Right now we have some Digimon to delete!" "You're telling me! There's plenty of evil Digimon, and no Viral Cogs! Amano-shison must be desperate." Matthew said. "Let's cut to the chase already!" Shoutmon said. "You got that right!" Matthew said. "Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Dorulumon! Starmon and Pickmons! Spadamon!" Matthew shouted. "Digi-Cross!" Everyone shouted "Digi-Cross!" as Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon fused together, twelve Pickmons piled on top of Starmon forming a sword, and Spadamon transformed into another sword. "Shoutmon Cross 4 S!" Matthew and Shoutmon shouted. "Ready yourselves!" Matthew said. "Xros Red and Blue!" Shoutmon said, unleashing a red and blue X shaped attack. It's power deleted many evil Digimon, but only one remained. And it wasn't Lucemon, because he wasn't attacked. "Ardhamon!" Matthew said. "Brahmastra!" Ardhamon shouted, releasing many fireballs from his body! "Out of the way, out of the way!" Matthew said. And they all ran quickly. What do we do...? Matthew thought. We can't do that. Save that for the final chapter. Shoutmon thought. "Got it!" Matthew said. "When Kiba gets here, we'll Double Cross!" "Speak of the devil, there she is now..." Shoutmon said as Kiba came through a portal. "Don't take her lightly. Cross Open!" Matthew said as Shoutmon X4S defused. "I saw everything. That Ardhamon seems hard to deal with, so it looks like we need the Great Cross." Kiba said. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Matthew shouted in shock. "Here goes nothing then... Shoutmon, evolve!" Matthew said. "Greymon, evolve!" Kiba said. Shoutmon evolved to Omega Shoutmon, while Greymon Digi-Crossed into Metal Greymon, then evolved into Zeke Greymon. "It's time..." Matthew said. "Great Cross!" Matthew and Kiba said together. Omega Shoutmon, Zeke Greymon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon and the Pickmons, and Sparrowmon all shouted "Great Cross!" as they fused together. "Shoutmon Cross Seven!" Matthew, Kiba, and Shoutmon shouted together. "Let's end this, Shoutmon X7!" Matthew said. "For Neo Xros Heart! And for Blue Pride!" Matthew and Kiba said together. "Seven Victorize!" Matthew, Kiba and Shoutmon X7 shouted together, unleashing a V shaped beam of energy. Ardhamon was deleted, but Lucemon fled. "After him, Shoutmon X7!" Kiba said. "Wait." Matthew said. "Cross Open!" Shoutmon X7 then defused. "I'll take Zeke Greymon with me, and you take Sparrowmon." Matthew knew Lucemon's plans, and Kiba gasped. "The Sky Zone!" Kiba said. "Right." Matthew said. "You go and save it." But just then, Amano no Tensei approached, laughing maniacally. "To actually think you can be in two places at once... Sounds fitting." She said. When Amano no Tensei came closer, she revealed herself as... "A little girl?" Shoutmon said. "She looks just like Nene." Kiba said. "A-ha! I knew it! I told you guys that she was the descendant of Nene!" Matthew said. "How come he knew before any of you guys? Well? Are you gonna just sit there and read this story? Give me an answer will you?" Shoutmon said. "Well, Spadamon, how would you like to join Neo Xros Heart?" Matthew said. "Seeing that Shoutmon is here, I'd be glad to." Spadamon responded. And so, while Kiba was on her way back to the Sky Zone to stop Lucemon, Matthew and Neo Xros Heart went to the next Zone.


	13. Blazing Blue Pride!

This chapter is a spin-off where Kiba is the hero.

As mentioned in the previous chapter, Kiba went to the Sky Zone to give chase to Lucemon. When they arrived, they saw the whole area in ruins... "Not good..." Kiba said. "Amano will pay for this!" Amano no Tensei laughed maniacally. "The battle's already over. I've won." She said. Kiba scoffed. "Deckerdramon, you're up!" Deckerdramon nodded in compliance. "Crocodile Cannon!" Deckerdramon said, launching its attack. The attack was a direct hit. "Got him!" Kiba said. Soon a familiar Digimon approached. "War Greymon on the left..." Kiba said. "And Metal Garurumon on the right." Deckerdramon said. "It's Omegamon!" Kiba and Deckerdramon said together. "Indeed." Omegamon said. "And I am always happy to be service to those in need." And soon, he got out a sword from the War Greymon head on his left arm. "The Transcendent Sword!" Kiba said. After that, he got out a cannon from the Metal Garurumon head on his right arm. "And the Supreme Cannon!" Deckerdramon said. Kiba was amazed. "Omegamon Supreme Cannon!" Omegamon said, firing a shot from the cannon. The shot landed on Lucemon's chest. "Direct hit." Omegamon said. "Transcendent Sword, All Deletion!" Omegamon shouted, charging at Lucemon with his sword. He stabbed Lucemon right in the chest. "Lucemon terminated." Omegamon said. Lucemon chuckled. "Or so you think." He said, changing into his more powerful state. "Shadow Lord Mode!" Kiba said. Lucemon roared, and unleashed an attack, but Sparrowmon blocked it and protected Kiba. "Sparrowmon..." Kiba said. "Hurry... Attack!" Sparrowmon said. "Right! Deckerdramon, Omegamon! Attack with your cannons!" They both nodded in compliance, and attacked with their respective cannons. It was over for Lucemon! "Now to meet Neo Xros Heart over at the next Zone." Kiba said. "Omegamon, you're coming too." Omegamon nodded in compliance and they went to the next Zone.


	14. Amano's True Name!

Matthew and the others were in the next Zone, taking down evil Digimon, destroying Viral Cogs and Dark Spires, and waiting for Kiba in the process. "We've almost got them all..." Matthew said. "What about him?" Shoutmon said. "Tactimon again?" Matthew said. "Well, then... Time for Shoutmon X4B!" Matthew said. "Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Dorulumon! Starmon and Pickmons! Beelzebumon!" Matthew shouted. "Digi-Cross!" The Digimon all shouted "Digi-Cross!" as they fused together! "Shoutmon Cross 4 B!" Matthew and Shoutmon shouted together! Tactimon soon noticed Shoutmon X4B and attacked. But Shoutmon X4B fought back! It was not so hard for Shoutmon X4B to win, especially not since Tactimon's sword had its seal broke. Tactimon was at full power, yet Shoutmon X4B put up a fight. "Shoutmon X4B, on the offensive!" Matthew said. "Right! Burning Star Crusher!" Shoutmon X4B said, unleashing an attack from the Star Sword. Tactimon, however, was not yet defeated. "Shoutmon X4B, defend! He's about to attack!" "Shi no Tachi!" Tactimon shouted, forging all of his energy into an attack. "The Sword of Death?" Matthew said. "That can't be good." Shoutmon X4B said. "We need to counter him!" Matthew said. "Star Blade Celestial Strike!" Matthew and Shoutmon X4B shouted together, unleashing a counterattack. "Our power... as one!" Matthew said. "Chaos Flare!" Matthew and Shoutmon X4B shouted finishing Tactimon off. "Tensei-sama... I can't go on..." Tactimon said. Soon, Amano no Tensei threw a tantrum, revealing herself. Matthew and Shoutmon X4B looked at each other. "Um..." Matthew said. "What's going on here?" Shoutmon X4B added, defusing. "We're confused." Shoutmon and Matthew said together. "Not now! Can't you see I'm throwing a tantrum?" Amano no Tensei said. "Now I'm really confused." Matthew said. "Yeah, same here. Nene never threw tantrums." Shoutmon said. "How dare you compare me to my past life?" Amano no Tensei said. "Will you quit saying you're the reincarnation of Nene Amano? You may look like her, but it's obvious you're just her descendant who wants to take over the Digital World!" Amano no Tensei was sad. "You're right. I am her descendant. My real name is Shin Amano. My parents, and my ancestor Nene, named me that because one day I would see the truth..." She said. Matthew patted her back. "You're seeing the truth right now..." He said. Shin sniffed and smiled. "Really?" She said. Matthew helped her up soon after. "Really." He said. Matthew and Shin then hugged each other, and at that point, Shoutmon found a bush, and threw up. Soon, a familiar Digimon approached. "Myotismon!" Shin said. "I should've known this the first time!" Matthew said. "What do you want, Myotismon?" "Nothing much." Myotismon replied. "I simply came for my return to the Digital World!"


End file.
